happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:DinoLord00/Character Rankings
Happy Tree Friends has a vast array of characters, but where do they stand in my opinion. In this list, I'm going to be listing the all the characters in the entire show by how much I like them. In this list I decided to add 7 characters to the roster of 23 main characters because 30 sounds more official than 23. The characters included are The Ants, The Cursed Idol, Sneaky, Mouse Ka-Boom, Tiger General, Buddhist Monkey, and The Rat. Again, this is ''my ''personal opinion on the characters. Anyways, this is how the characters stand in my opinion: 30. Cro-Marmot I know some people like Cro-Marmot, but ask them this, is he your favorite character? If he is, that's good, but in my opinion, he's my least favorite character. Little personality and generally unfunny marks Cro-Marmot and useless character that should just be completely ignored. How to make him interesting? How about explaining how he got trapped in the ice block. 29. The Ants The Ants. even though they aren't even main characters, I hate the with a passion. They're very sadistic and merciless, which just adds up to an unlikable character that I just wish could just die already. On the only positive mark, is that I have to compliment them for coming up with gruesome kills, but other than that, they're terrible. And that death in Blast From the Past isn't enough for the punishment they deserve. 28. The Cursed Idol Another horrifyingly bad character in the show. I like the fact the Happy Tree Friends references Indiana Jones, but like The Ants, he's nothing but a sadistic statues that kills for no reason and like Cro-Marmot, he needs to get fleshed out more in the character. Another unlikable and murderous character. 27. Fliqpy I know already writing this that a bunch of fans are going to get mad at me, but since this is an honest list, I've just got to spill my thoughts on this character. Like The Ants and The Cursed Idol, Fliqpy is an unmerciful killer who deserves no right at surviving the same episode. He is an interesting character on how he flips out, but he's just some overrated, bloodthirsty trash. 26. Tiger General Once again, another character with little personality, but this is kind of excused for being a minor character, but unlike The Rat, he at least has a goal in attacking Earth and has a little more personality in the show. I would definitely recommend him over most other Ka-Pow characters. 25. Sneaky For a minor character, Sneaky's abilities are a kind of cool in terms of this show. His invisibility and long tongue really give a sensation of another character other than Splendid and Splendont to have powers, but the main problem is that he's so quickly killed and wasted all that potential of an interesting character into more Fliqpy junk. 24. Mouse Ka-Boom Mouse Ka-Boom is somewhat of a more interesting character than Sneaky. Even with Sneaky's superior abilities, you just can't match Mouse Ka-Boom's reminder of Team Fortress 2 of the Demoman. Armed with his cool ''le''s and bombs, I would barely recommend Mouse Ka-Boom over Sneaky. 23. Truffles Even with Truffles cameos, I could see a lot of potential within him. Being a cool stalker and butchers up other characters at times really have to translate to an interesting character. However, I only want this in the minority and not in every appearance from its repetitiveness and tedious behavior. An awesome potential, but unfortunately, unable to come true. 22. Buddhist Monkey Like Truffles, there is a lot of potential to this character and maybe enough to meet Main Character standards. The only obstacle with this character is the fact that he may be repetitive, so he should just be a character who appears occasionally. On the path to fame, but only with that challenge flattening it. 21. Mr. Pickels A very sadistic character whose only motive is to kill and nothing else. He is ranked higher though for being an actual interesting character for tackling real world problems like schizophrenia. In terms of being sadistic and gruesome, he's the best of them. 20. Giggles I like Giggles and could turn out out be a good character. However, this is flattened by the amount of missing personality in her character. Bring out some more innocent behavior from her instead of that bossy, annoying attitude in Every Litter Bit Hurts. Really needs some character. 19. Cuddles Another character I enjoy and believe to be the mascot of the show, but he just needs personality like Giggles. Sure, there are other characters that need to be fleshed out better, but Cuddles behavior is somewhat cliched and just needs to have a different, unique personality within the cast. 18. Toothy Now I'll admit, Toothy has less personality than Giggles and Cuddles, but at least the times he hasn't been as annoying as them. Cuddles and Giggles have had a lot of unlikable moments and Toothy may also be mischievous, but this is less frequent, which translates to major points. Still doesn't excuse him from not needing personality, but he's much more tolerable. 17. Sniffles He's another cliched personality existing within the show: as that nerd character. However, this personality has its own advantages as some of his inventions are pretty cool like the time machine in Blast From the Past and must I mention that cool slingshot in Camp Pokeneyeout. Can be appear in too many episodes and tedious, but still tolerable. 16. Disco Bear Unlike most fans of the series, I've never found him to be annoying and actually kind of funny at times, but that doesn't mean he has to be my favorite character. Disco Bear may be a jerk, but when it comes to him seeing girls in pain, it almost kind of brings a humorous Lumpy feel to the scene. In conclusion, he can be good and bad at the same time in the show. 15. Flippy Unlike his counterpart, Flippy is a lot more favorable than Fliqpy because he's kind and friendly. Unfortunately, other than his psycho change, he has almost no personality other than trying to stop Fliqpy and not be a Toothy counterpart. Come on Mondo Media, bring him out more often. Away from that topic, I'll just end this to make a long story short, I like his beret. 14. Petunia In the battle of wits to pit Petunia's OCD and Giggles enviromentalist attitude, OCD definitely wins. Petunia has been memorable in my head because her OCD problem creates a whole new behavior not commonly found in the fictional world of entertainment, providing an example of creativity. Outside of the OCD behavior though, she's just another Giggles clone and needs to develop outside of the OCD shell. 13. Cub He's very innocent and makes me feel kind of sorry that he has to live in a messed up world. Some of his most humorous moments can be found that he's to innocent to realize the difference between suffereng and body parts for play time and toys. However, I would appreciate Lumpy's or Pop's stupidity over Cub's because the humor with Cub can get somewhat repetitive. 12. Lifty The raccoon duo are both memorable characters and Lifty really has had scores within the series along with Shifty. Their thieving acts make them one of the best characters in the show and sets them apart from the happy characters who are unlikely to commit crimes. However, I would prefer Shifty over Lifty because Shifty just has more personality and is far more memorable. 11. Shifty As mentioned before, Shifty is the better of the duo for having more personality and his betrayals are trademarks to the character. Even he's a jerk, I still like him and Mondo Media has to keep it up with Shifty and his thieving antics that make his episodes very memorable and better than most others. However, he has to just has to be better in the episodes he's nice in and bring some sympathetic feeling in his background. 10. Mime Mime has become a trademark character in my opinion and is funny with the running gag of him being mute in an emergency, that makes his one defining feature alive. Work still needs to be done to make his personality more deep though like Toothy and Flippy, but if all goes to plan, he may just very well be three ranks ahead in this ranking list on the show. 9. Pop A caring father who consistently fails at a job is another example of a new behavior in the show. With him repeatedly killing Cub by accident, he really brings out some more Lumpy humor in the show in the form of a parent and really makes people doubt if they want to be a parent when they see this. Pop though doesn't have as many moments as Lumpy, making him more inferior to Lumpy. Cool design to Pop though. 8. Splendid Another character who fails at his job at every episode has taken a whole new level to depth. His new superpowers have brought in a vast array of new options to failing, which translates to epic Lumpy moments. Then again, Splendid can be a big jerk in some episodes, which severely degrades Splendid's rank in this list. Needs to be a compassionate, but terrible character more often (unlike his behavior in Gems the Breaks). 7. Flaky With this dandruff covered porcupine, her fearful attitude, high and low, became a standard characteristic in the show. I enjoy her fearful activity because it creates humorous scenes of her crying at nothing and behavior I could've never thought of if I created Happy Tree Friends. Work is still needed on her behavior outside of this, but yet still a decent character. 6. Handy Handy is a likable character in the show in my opinion and it's nearly impossible not to like him. His memorable 'no arm' joke and the fact that he' disabled, it's almost a shame that he dies very frequently. The creators have to however, personalize Handy with more creative attitudes found in Pop and Flaky. Definitely one of my favorite characters in the show. 5. Nutty Lets be honest, everyone probably likes sugar, but show this squirrel the bag of powdery bad boys, he'll go crazy. He's definitely the one of the most memorable characters int he show with his sugary attitude elevating him this far. Going as far as abandoning his friends and committing crimes, Nutty will stop at nothing to get his sugary treats. Can be a bit annoying in some episodes, but generally likable. 4. Lammy Though not one of the most memorable characters, she's definitely the most interesting in the show dealing with her imaginary friend. Her carrying around Mr. Pickels is kind of sad and brings up a lot of interesting theories on her that intrigue me a lot. Needs to get a bit more creativity and memorability in her, but otherwise, perfect if this all goes to plan. 3. The Mole As another disable character, it's kind of sad to see him die in some of the episodes he appears. In addition to this, his overall disability also adds some Lumpy humor to this character, with him committing mistakes from his blindness. Needs more funny mistakes though in his appearances and his various disabilities need to be further explained. 2. Lumpy Without a doubt the most memorable and funniest character in the entire series, making unique from his body type to his wily antics. Love the character and the only negative mark against him is that when he is the jerk at rare times, he's the worst and unfair character in the show, more so for most of the characters in this list. Still the second best character. 1. Russell I love Russell. he may be a disappointment for not being like Fliqpy or not having personality or something like that, his design and adorableness makes me forgive most of the marks. Cute factor and design quality also add up to him. When I first saw him, I instantly realized, he was going to be my favorite character, a likable pirate, if you must see so yourself. How do you view the characters in the show? Any characters needing more fame? Anybody that should be permanently killed? Characters that need to be ranked? Ideas for new blogs? Leave you ideas in the comments below and thanks for checking out my blog series. -DinoLord00 Category:Blog posts